Mending the Wounds of the Body and Heart
by GothicHime89
Summary: It was raining when I happened upon her; there she was, her strange clothes in tatters, her body lying there motionless in a puddle of her own blood and left for dead...


**AN: Hey everybody, I was thinking recently, and I wanted to try and make a one-shot. Let me know how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

I had left Rin in Jaken's care, I heard gut wrenching screams off to the eastern side of my lands and decided to investigate. When I arrived, what I saw chilled even me to the bone. It was raining when I happened upon her; there she was, her strange clothes in tatters, her body lying there motionless in a puddle of her own blood and left for dead. What happened to her? Was she attacked by a demon? Where was the half breed? Pathetic, Inuyasha was incapable of protecting a single woman and for that she had met her end.

He took one last look at the woman on the ground, puzzled that a Miko of her stature could end up like this, and turned to leave, there was nothing he could do for her he was too late. "A pity, she was a very powerful Miko; I admit she was far more helpful than the half breed and that dead wench in the demise of that disgusting disgrace creature, Naraku." He started to walk away but then he heard a small almost inaudible breath.

"Impossible, how is she still alive?" He whispered. He walked up to her and knelt down. Ignoring her deep wounds he roughly turned her over to settle on her badly bleeding back. She was at deaths door but he wasn't going to let her die, not until he got some answers. "Miko," He said in a cold, emotionless voice. "Where is the half breed?" Kagome's eyes remained closed. "Answer me, Miko."

Kagome managed to slightly open her eyes but she couldn't focus, all she saw were golden eyes and long silver hair as her body began to shake in fear. "Inu…yasha, please…don't…why?" Tears fell from her eyes as her head fell to the side as she lost consciousness.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration, stood up, and looked down at the Miko. 'How troublesome, I still need answers.' He thought. He bent back down and picked the bleeding Miko up into his arms. He was surprised that she weighed so little, his guess, 75 maybe 80 pounds, not at all close to a proper weight, he also noticed she was considerably slimmer, almost skeletal. 'It's as if she was starved before being beaten so badly,' His curiosity got the best of him as it always did. 'I don't know what accrued to warrant such brutality, but I intend to find out.' He looked down at her. "I would rather not admit to it, but I am still in your debt Miko, for restoring my arm to me and for the destruction of Naraku. You are now under my protection." He said quietly, knowing she couldn't hear him, but he will keep his word and be her protector. With that he headed back to Jaken and his ward.

* * *

As Sesshomaru reached his camp where his ward and the imp waited he placed the Miko on the twin headed dragon.

Rin ran to Ah-Un and looked at Kagome's broken body; she turned to Sesshomaru with tears streaming down her face. "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to Kagome?"

"I know not Rin; she was in this state when I found her." He said dismissively.

"Is she still alive?" Rin asked while brushing a strand of Kagome's hair from her face.

"Yes, barely."

"Will she survive?"

"I do not know, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru you have to save her, please don't let Kagome die." She ran to him, clutching onto his leg, years streaming faster down her face.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, doesn't have time to deal with that human wench, if she dies then that is just one less human in this world to worry about, do not bother him with such nonsense, stupid child!" Jakken screeched.

"How can you say that, she's saved you're life countless times, along with my own, we owe it to her." Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I owe her nothing, I never told that wench to save me, I would never ask for help from a human. Why would I? What good is a human; they are no use to the superior demon species. They will all die in time _you _are no exception, there is nothing you or any human can do to stop it!"

Rin's tears began to fall even faster when she heard Jakken's words. Sesshomaru glared down at the imp. "Jakken, I suggest you refrain from purposely upsetting my ward or I will separate your head from your shoulders, is that understood?

Jakken gulped and bowed his head low to the ground. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive this lowly servant."

"Come, we shall return to the West, the Miko requires immediate treatment." Sesshomaru formed his Ki cloud with Rin still grabbing tight to his leg, Ah-Un and Jaken following closely behind.

* * *

**At the Western Castle**

Upon arrival, Sesshomaru carried Kagome to the medical ward and set her on a medical table. "This woman is in need of healing," He said to a nurse, rushing over to the unconscious woman. "See to her, if she dies, you will be joining her." He smirked slightly, seeing the young nurse tremble in fear at his threat.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I shall see to it that she recovers soon." She bowed and turned to her patient.

"Hn." Was his only reply, he walked out of the door; Rin was standing before him, fidgeting under his stern gaze. "What is it Rin?" He asked.

"I was worried about Kagome; I don't want her to die." She said as she wiped freshly shed tears from her cheek.

"If it puts your mind at ease, Rin, you may stay by the Miko's side."

"Really? Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran to him, hugging his leg with all her might. She ran into the ward and sat on a stool in the corner all the while staring at Kagome and making sure to stay out of the nurse's way.

Without another word Sesshomaru turned and walked to his study.

* * *

The head nurse had called in two more nurses' to assist her with the bloodied woman. One proceeded to take off her cloths as the other one went to boil some water. The head nurse went to retrieve clean bandages and medicinal herbs and lots of them; just looking at that poor woman's injuries she knew she was going to need them. "Miyuki, have to taken care of those strange clothes?" The head nurse asked.

"Almost," she replied. "But she is also wearing strange garments covering her breast and nether region." Miyuki was a human with short neck length hair and chocolate brown eyes and wore an all white nurse's garb.

"Well, just cut them off, we need to hurry if we are going to save her life; she has lost a lot of blood."

"Yes ma'am." She grabbed a knife and cut the garments away.

"Were is Sai, is she back with the water yet?"

"Yes Kaede-sensei, right here." Sai ran in the door carrying a pot of hot water. Sai was also human with short cut hair and light brown eyes and wore a light blue nurse's garb.

"Good, now let's get to work." Kaede was human with long black hair in a loose ponytail and dark, almost black, brown eyes and wore a red nurse's garb.

"Right." Miyuki and Sai said in unison.

Miyuki and Sai soaked clean cloths in the pot of hot water and began gently cleaning the fresh and dried blood from Kagome's body. As they busied themselves with their task as Kaede assessed the damage. What she saw made her gasp in horror and back away a few steps in shock. Miyuki, Sai, and Rin looked at Kaede and then at the woman on the table. They too gasped in horror, Rin's eyes tearing up once more. "My god," Kaede said as she found her voice. "I knew it was bad from the amount of blood, but I never imagined something like this. I've never seen wounds to this extent." Kaede looked at the body that lay before her, it was horrible. It seemed like not one inch of the woman's body was left unmarked.

There were shallow scratches and cuts that had already stopped bleeding, but for every scratch there was a deep gash. They were all over her body, jagged and curved cuts and gashes running from her chest to her arms and farther down her body to her legs. It seems that who ever or whatever did this to her wanted to make sure she suffered and she couldn't get away. Kaede didn't miss the many severed muscles in her legs; she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, if she survived that is. She also didn't miss the pool of blood that lay beneath the woman; she knew there were more grotesque injuries on her back. Kaede felt overwhelming grief for this woman. 'You poor thing, what could have done this to you?' She thought.

"It's a miracle she's even breathing." Said Sai.

"Let alone alive." Said Miyuki.

"K…Kagome." Rin whispered.

Kaede went to Rin who was sitting on a stool in the corner. "Please Rin, you shouldn't be seeing this, why don't you go into the garden."

"NO! I'm going to stay here. I'm not leaving her; I'm going to stay with her no matter what happens."

Kaede sighed. "Very well." She pats Rin on the head and walked back to the table. "Let's get to work, if we're going to save her life we need to work fast."

"Yes ma'am." The assistants said together.

They all helped to carefully turn Kagome to her side so that they could clean her back. Once again they gasped at what they saw. Her back was torn into and in ribbons, the nurses couldn't stop the anger they felt, to see someone in this condition and didn't know why. "This is ridiculous!" Miyuki yelled. "What the fuck happened to this woman?!!"

"I agree, I can't stand to see someone like this. What did Lord Sesshomaru say?" Asked Sai.

"Not even he knows," Kaede said. "But _she_ does." She said as she looked down at the broken woman. "That's why he wants her alive, but I'm not sure she'll make through tonight, these wounds are just too deep, and her body is almost devoid of blood. If by some miracle she does survive, I doubt she'll ever regain consciousness. Damage to this extreme tends to shut your brain down and cause you to retreat into it to escape the pain. "

Sai nodded her head.

"But until then, let's do what we can," Said Miyuki with tears in her eyes. "And I hope and pray to all the Gods in existence that she pulls through, I don't know why I say this about a complete stranger, but I believe she was tortured, and by a sick fuck, by the looks of all of this damage."

"How can you be so sure?" Kaede asked.

"Miyuki has been able to figure things like that out, it's like she is listening to the body."

"The body?"

"Yes," Miyuki and Sai began cleaning again. "Say you have a rape victim, you ask them what happened and they never tell the truth. Why do you think that is?" Miyuki asked.

"Fear?"

"Exactly. Fear is always the major factor of vital information. So asking straight out what happened to that rape victim, you can guarantee that they won't tell the truth due to the fear of retaliation from the assailant. So this ability helps a lot in those cases. The body tells what the mind refuses to acknowledge."

"So what is her body saying?" Kaede asked.

"It's in so much pain, screaming, begging for it to all end. I can't get anymore than that." Miyuki shook her head.

Kaede didn't answer; she went to a shelf and retrieved a medium size jar. She came back to the table and began applying the contents on Kagome's skin. Once she was finished, she then wrapped the wounds in thick bandages. After several long hours tending to their patient, they all sat down on a stool. Rin had fallen asleep long ago.

"We've done all we could for her, it's a waiting game from here on." Miyuki said.

"I'll go report to Lord Sesshomaru, Sai, take Rin to her room; she'll be more comfortable there." Kaede said.

"Yes, sensei." She picked up Rin and walked out the door.

* * *

A knock on his study door alerted him to the head nurse's presence. "Enter." He said in a cold voice. Kaede swallowed hard at the emotionless voice that came from behind the door. Knowing that her Lord did not liked to wait; she opened the door and bowed, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He put down the scroll that he was reading over and looked up at her bowed form. "Rise," She did as she was told. "What of the Miko?"

"My Lord, she is still in very critical condition. Her wounds are horrendous and very deep. She has lost most of her blood. My Lord, we have done all we can to help her, but it is very doubtful that she will live through the night." Kaede bowed and waited for her Lord to say something.

He sighed in slight disappointment. "Very well." He said and stood up.

Kaede flinched, she didn't forget what he told her if she had failed in her task she would join the woman in death. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. When it did not come she opened her eyes. "My Lord?" She asked nervously.

"I will need a Knife and a bowl."

"My Lord?" She didn't understand what he wanted to do.

"I will give the Miko my blood. I have questions that need to be answered, that only she can answer, therefore I need her alive." He said. 'Plus I have a debt to repay to the Miko. Giving her this new life that my blood will create for her is an adequate payment. Her wounds, I sense fowl play and it has the half breeds sent all over it.' He thought.

Kaede smiled. "Yes my Lord, I will fetch them right away." She bowed once more and ran from the study. She was so happy, with her Lords blood in the woman's veins, there would be little if any doubt the she wouldn't survive. Kaede ran back into the medical ward and started looking around for the items her Lord requested.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there in his study, watching the nurse run out happily when a thought hit him. 'I have sworn my protection to her but why am I going to such lengths to save the life of this human? I brought her back to get medical treatment, if she dies because her injuries are too extensive, then that's the end, I _have_ protected her. Is it really for the sake of having my questions answered? Giving her my blood? That seems drastic, considering what my blood would do to her body. But, for some reason, seeing her like that, her body bloody and broken, why is it so infuriating to me?' Sesshomaru knew he care for the Miko to some extent, but the emotions that were now flowing through his body for this human woman, confused him, overwhelmed him. He respected the Miko, which was no secret; he found her power very impressive for a human, a woman at that. He found her extremely interesting; she was the only one, human or demon, to stand up to him, to not fear him in the least. She was truly amazing.

"Maybe, just maybe." He said and walked back to his desk and the discarded scroll, little did he know that his blood would have another effect on Kagome, one that neither of them would be able to control.

* * *

Kaede ran back into the medical ward, throwing things around the room searching for the items she wanted. "What are you doing Kaede-Sensei?" Miyuki asked.

"A knife and a container, help me look for them." She said without stopping to look at the puzzled woman.

Miyuki shrugged and got up from her stool. "What for?" She asked as she picked up a small container and handed it to Kaede.

"Because, thanks," she said as she took the small bowl. "Now for the knife, Lord Sesshomaru is going to give this girl his blood."

Miyuki stopped in her tracks. "He's what?"

Kaede smiled as she found a knife. "He said that he really needs his questions answered, but between you and me, I think it's something else."

"But Lord Sesshomaru would never do something like that, no matter how great his curiosity got."

"That's why I think it's something else. Come on; let's get to Lord Sesshomaru before he changes his mind."

"Ok, but what about Sai, she hasn't come back yet, and we can't really leave the woman alone. Someone has to be here."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Sai asked as she entered the room.

"Well there you go," Kaede smiled. "No time to explain, I need to get this to Lord Sesshomaru, stay here with the woman, we'll be back." She said as she and Miyuki ran out of the room.

"Um, ok." Sai said waving her hand.

* * *

Kaede and Miyuki ran back to their Lords study. "Lord Sesshomaru," She bowed and held out the small bowl and knife. "The items you requested."

Sesshomaru stared at her a moment and took the knife. "Once she awakens, inform me immediately." He then raised the knife to his exposed wrist. Figuring out what her Lord wanted to do, Kaede held up the bowl to collect his blood. He then slid the sharpened edge across his cream colored skin and he held it over the bowl. "I will warn you now, once she receives my blood, her body will experience great pain and transform. You must hold her down firmly to prevent her from hurting herself and others."

"My Lord, why would your blood cause her pain?" Miyuki asked. 'The woman has suffered enough, her body is calling out desperately for all the pain to stop, she's going to give up fighting soon.'

"My blood is of extreme potency, in simple terms it is poison itself but only for a shortly amount of time. It will need to be ingested within that time." He said as he watched his blood drain from his wrist to settle in the bowl.

"But my Lord, I don't understand, if it is poison within that time shouldn't we wait?" Asked Kaede.

"No, my blood is both the poison and the antidote. The antidote is what dissipates within the small time."

"Then, if it is not given to her in time…" Said Miyuki.

"Then all that is left is poison." Kaede finished.

"Correct." Sesshomaru then retracted his arm and licked his wound, healing it instantly.

"What is the allotted time frame, my Lord?" Miyuki asked.

"Five minuets."

"If that's the case, then we will get this to her right away. Please excuse us, my Lord." Kaede said as she and Miyuki bowed and left with a quick walk.

* * *

As Kaede and Miyuki walked back into the medical ward, they saw Sai wiping off the sweat on the woman's heated brow. "Now will you tell me what's going on?" Sai said, annoyed to be left in the dark.

"Not now, hurry and get some fresh water, we don't have much time." Kaede said as she rushed to the dying woman's side. Sai glared at her but did as she was told. Within seconds, Sai had returned.

Miyuki looked at Kaede and took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"No, but I'm going to have to be, we can't spare anymore time if we want this to work." Kaede sighed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sai asked, this time a little worried.

"Not time, but we need your help. We need you to help hold this woman down, no matter what you cannot let go of her, understand?"Asked Miyuki.

Sai gulped. "Yes."

"Good," she said nodding her head at Sai; she then turned to look at Kaede. "Do it."

Kaede nodded her head and bent down to the woman, bringing the bowl up to her lips, she poured the warm liquid into her mouth until some of it spilled down her cheek. Kaede heard a small moan come from the woman and quickly covered her mouth. She then began rubbing her throat, successfully making the woman swallow. "Ok, she swallowed. Now hold her down tight."

"Right." Miyuki and Sai said together.

Kaede took hold of her arms, Miyuki, her legs and Sai wrapped her arms around her torso. Minuets passed but they saw no change, nothing. They were beginning to get antsy, waiting for something, anything to happen. "Were…were we too late?" Kaede asked, fearing for the girls' life.

Miyuki was quietly listening to the woman's body for any changes, for any indication that the girl might respond. She began to think that nothing was going to happen so she loosened her hold on the girl. Just as she moved, the girls' eyes shot open. "You're alive! How do you…? Miyuki didn't finish her sentence. She quickly tightened her grip on the woman and shouted to the others to hang on.

Kagome arched her back and screamed to the top of her lungs. She was in so much pain. Her body felt like it was on fire and breaking into a million pieces. She tried to claw at the pain that was steadily moving up her body but she couldn't move her hands, something was holding her down. Tears streamed down her face, she just wanted it to end, she wanted to die she couldn't take the pain anymore. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" She thrashed as hard as she could but there was so much resistance, it was doing more harm than good.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Yelled Sai. "Why is she screaming like this, why is she in pain, what was that red liquid that you gave her?!"

"Sai please, I'll explain everything once she's calmed down, but we need you to keep your hold on her." Said Kaede.

Sai huffed and continued her hold. She turned her head to look behind her. "Miyuki, what…?" She stopped as she saw tears running just as fast down her face as the woman on the table.

"She…she's giving up, her body is crying out so desperately for the pain to stop, she just wants to die." Miyuki said, she was filled with so much sorrow, she wanted to help this woman so much, but there was nothing she could do until the transformation was complete.

"It's almost over, I promise, but you can't give up yet," Kaede said, trying to encourage the woman to stay with them a little longer. "You can get through this."

"No...N….no…mor…no…re…no…more…please." Said the woman, tears streaming down her face, and then all went silent.

"Is it over?" Asked Sai.

"I think so." Kaede sighed.

"Good, now tell me what the hell that was all about."

"As you already know, if we left her as she was, she wasn't going to make it," Kaede began. Sai nodded her head. "I went to inform Lord Sesshomaru, he came up with a way to save her life but it would be very painful."

"That red liquid?" Sai asked, Kaede nodded her head. "What exactly was it?"

"Blood." Miyuki said.

"Blood?" Sai was confused, just how was blood supposed to cause this poor woman so much pain, let alone save her life?

"Not just any blood, the blood of Lord Sesshomaru himself." Said Miyuki.

Everything suddenly made sense to Sai. Her eyes widened. "His blood, but it seems like this method was a bit too much, I mean, her humanity…she's no longer human."

"That's why we believe that Lord Sesshomaru has deep feelings for her." Said Miyuki.

"Well that goes without saying," Sai said crossing her arms across her chest. "For him to even suggest something like this, it's too obvious that he is in love with her."

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about, how would you know if he is in love with her?" Kaede was confused.

"What, you mean you don't know? What did Lord Sesshomaru say to you about his blood?"

"That it would save her, basically, his blood is very strong so it would have to be ingested within a very short time period or it would be like giving her a bowl of warm poison." Miyuki informed.

"I see, so he doesn't even know."

"Know what? Asked Kaede.

"That he has pretty much chosen his mate."

"WHAT!!" Yelled Miyuki.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaede.

Sai sighed. "It's a whole process, the male who has chosen a human female as his intended would give her his blood to transform her into a demoness, in doing that of course she would gain power and an extended life span. It also alters her womb so that she is fertile to only his seed and would be able to carry a child. A male can only do this once so it is not too common among demons. I just don't understand why our Lord would not know something this important."

"It doesn't seem like to much of a problem, so why worry?" Miyuki asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Because, if a male obtains a mate in this fashion, he is extremely protective and borderline obsessed with his mate and the same would go for the female, it would be like they wouldn't want to do anything else other than be with their mate. They couldn't be away from each other for more than a day or so before it literally kills them. One reason why Lords of a land do not do this, their attention is always required many other places besides their mate."

"Wow, ok, now that's a problem." Miyuki said scratching her head.

"Tell me, how do you know all of this and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have a clue?" Asked Kaede.

"Well I don't know how he doesn't know; I always thought something this important to be common knowledge. I know because it happened to a distant relative of mine. I met her one day and she told me she couldn't be happier."

"We need to tell Lord Sesshomaru right away." Kaede said.

"I'll stay here with the woman, Sai, you go with Kaede," The two women nodded and started for the door. They stopped when they heard Miyuki's voice again. "Oh, and find out her name, we can't exactly keep calling her 'woman' now can we?" They all laughed softly and Sai and Kaede went on their way.

* * *

Roughly around four minuets after the nurses left my study, I heard that same desperate scream I did when I found her just hours before. I had an unbelievable desire, an urge to go to her, to help her get through the pain that my blood caused her. My beast surged to life, angry that I would not move to go to her.

"_**Do you not hear her screams, she is in pain, we need to go to her."**_

"_Do you think I do not know that?"_

"_**Then what are you waiting for?"**_

"_I do not know."_

"_**If you do not know then don't just sit there trying to figure it out, get moving, she needs us."**_

Several minuets passed and her screams finally dissipated. Two minutes later, the head nurse and one of her assistances' came in, seeming very troubled about something. "My Lord," Kaede said as she bowed. "We have news of the woman." She stated and waited until she was told to rise and continue her report.

"Rise, and tell me of the Miko."

"Yes, my Lord," She said as she stood straight. "She has successfully completed the transformation. The minor cuts and scratches have closed completely and the deep wounds are healing fast. She is now sleeping in the infirmary. There are no physical demonic changes, though her demonic aura is growing at a fast rate. "

"Very well, if that is it, you may leave."

"Actually my Lord, may we ask of you the woman's name, it would help with calming her down when she wakes, no doubt that she will be panicked, waking up in a strange place."

"Hn," He agreed that it would indeed help. "Kagome."

"Kagome," Kaede repeated. "It defiantly suits her."

"Uh my Lord, there is one more thing." Sai said nervously, she didn't know how he would take this news.

"It being?"

"I am not sure that you are completely aware of what sharing your blood means," She began. She could feel her Lords anger rising. "I do not mean that in any disrespectful way my Lord."

"Then speak and speak fast." Sesshomaru's eyes began to tint red. He did not like to be questioned in his methods.

"By giving Miss Kagome your blood, she is now your mate, my Lord."

His eyes instantly changed back to yellow, he was clearly shocked to hear this. "Explain yourself," Sai relayed what she knew to her Lord. After Sesshomaru listened to her, he was mad, not at Sai or Kaede, but at himself. "How could I not know of something this important?" He would have thought he would have seen a scroll somewhere in his study.

"My Lord, since we gave her your blood, have you felt any different?" It was now Kaede that asked the question.

He was not comfortable stating his feelings but he would make an exception this one time. "I have, even before."

"Before?"

"I found Kagome lying in a pool of her own blood in the forest. For some reason, it bothered me and infuriated my beast. I wanted to know who did that to her, even I wouldn't do that, be it human or demon, I have the decency to end things than to purposely leave someone like that."

"So that's why." Sai and Kaede said together.

"What?"

"I assume you have met Miss Kagome before, seeing as you know her name." Stated Kaede.

"Correct."

"You're beast has already chosen her as your mate long ago, that is why you felt such a strong need to help her."

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"So, what will you do now, my Lord?"

"I shall see her now, my presence should be calming to her."

Kaede and Sai smiled. "Then shall we go?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of his study, Kaede and Sai following close behind.

* * *

Miyuki sat and waited for Kaede and Sai to come back. She sat on the stool quietly swinging her feet and stealing quick glances at the sleeping woman. "What happened to you? Who could have broken your body and spirit this bad? Your injuries were so unreal; I've never seen anything like it. I have cared for many injured soldiers with horrific gashes, cuts, you name it, on their bodies, but none of that compares to what I saw today, you are truly an amazing woman to have even survived as long as you did."

"Miyuki?" Rin came through the door rubbing her eyes.

"Why hello Rin, did you have a good nap?" She held out her arms to pick up the girl walking to her.

"Uh huh, but I heard Kagome screaming, is she alright?" Rin said as she was picked up and settled on Miyuki's lap.

"She'll be just fine now Rin, you don't have to worry anymore."

"Good, I want Kagome to get better."

Miyuki caught it this time. "Kagome, is that this woman's name?"

Rin looked up at Miyuki. "Yup."

"That's a pretty name. Say Rin, can you tell me a little bit about Kagome?" Like what she's like, where she's from, stuff like that, when was the first time you met her, I have taken a liking to her."

Rin smiled. "She's really nice; she travels with demons, humans, and even a half demon."

"Half demon?"

"Yeah, actually it's Lord Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha."

"Really? I wonder how that happened." Wondered Miyuki.

"Who cares, he's mean, I don't like him. But Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are just as nice as Kagome," Rin smiled. "Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk but he likes to touch Sango on her bottom a lot, are Monks supposed to do that?" Miyuki coughed and told her to continue. "Shippo is a fox demon, Kagome adopted him as her son, and Kirara is a cute little cat demon but she can grow bigger in a second!"

"That certainly sounds like an interesting group of people. Thank you Rin, for telling me."

"Your welcome." She smiled. She then jumped off of her lap and ran out of the room, stopping long enough to wave goodbye.

Minuets later Sesshomaru walked in with Sai and Kaede. "Lord Sesshomaru."Miyuki said as she stood.

"You and the other two may leave, I shall watch over Kagome tonight." He stated.

"A…are you sure, you don't have to do that my Lord." They were all shocked.

"Rest assured I am very capable of caring for her."

"Very well, but if you should need any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask." Kaede said.

"Hn." Was his response.

They all bowed and left the room.

Once they were gone, Sesshomaru pulled up a stool and sat, all the while keeping his eyes on his sleeping mate, _his_ mate, he liked the sound of that, he could see himself spending the rest of eternity with this woman. There was only one thing that greatly concerned him, he turned her into a demoness without her consent, there would be a risk of her denying him as her mate, the thought of that made his stomach want to empty its contents. "I suppose my bond to her as her mate is already starting to take effect. It matters not, I am quite pleased with my choice, be it to my knowledge or not." He looked down at her smiling softly, her slow even breathing comforting to him, allowing him to know that she was alright. "You shall have completed the final phase of your transformation when you awaken in the morning, my mate." With that said he closed his eyes, staying alert if Kagome should wake up early.

Hours later Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of his Kagome moaning in distress. He was by her side in a second, fearing that she was still in pain. He saw that she was completely covered in a cold sweat and her scent was of complete fear. She was having a dream, or rather a nightmare, and she was terrified. He quickly pulled her into his arms and let a low growl emit from deep within his chest, trying to sooth her, she was struggling to get out of his grasp. "Calm down my mate, no one will hurt you." He could hear her heart beat rising by the second, she wasn't listening to him; she was too consumed with her fear. 'What could have her so frightened?' He asked himself, then it hit him, "She must be seeing her attacker in her nightmare." He said to himself quietly. For the sake of avoiding her giving herself a heart attack, he had to wake her. "Mate wake up, it is only a dream, I won't let anything hurt you," She still struggled in his arms, shaking in fear. "Mate, open your eyes," He then lightly tapped on her cheek. "Kagome, open your eyes, Kagome!" He gave her a firm but gentle shake, her eyes shot open revealing ice blue eyes.

"Beautiful." was the first word out of Sesshomaru's mouth. He was so concerned with trying to calm her down that he failed to notice that her transformation into a demoness had been complete. His eyes traveled down her figure, taking in her new appearance. She had long raven hair that went down to just below her knees with silver highlights, her body was curvier in all the right places, her breast were fuller, hips wider, and she had grown a few inches. He wouldn't know until morning, when he removed her bandages, if she had any demonic markings on her body. She had yet to dawn the crescent moon upon her forehead, the symbol of his clan, and would remain so until they have completed the mating ritual. His eyes then came back up to settle on hers. He took in her frightened state; she was still shaking, her breathing erratic, and her body sleek with sweat. He lifted his hand slowly as to not startle her further, and gently brushed a strand out of her face. "Kagome, it's over, you are safe now, no one is going to hurt you anymore."

"Why…why did he, why did they hurt me?" She said in a small voice, tears streaming down her face. She buried her face into his chest, "S…Sesshomaru, why?"

"Who, Kagome, who are _they_?" He was finally going to get some answers. Who the hell hurt his mate?

"I…Inuyasha and Kikyou." She barely whispered, but he heard it loud and clear.

He growled low and deadly, now he knew why that half breed was nowhere to be found, it was because this was all his doing, that bastard, he would pay with his life as well as his clay pot bitch. "I don't know, mate, but when I find out, their lives are forfeit." He smiled warmly down at her and placed her back on the bed. "Sleep now, we will get you cleaned up, fed, and then we will talk more about this in the morning." He sat down in his seat. "I shall say here and watch over you, you have nothing to fear."

Kagome didn't say a word; she just nodded and closed her eyes. Before she fell back asleep, she had picked up on something Sesshomaru had said just moments ago. He called her 'mate'. She didn't know why he said that, but she couldn't deny that she didn't like the sound of it, which was weird because she didn't really know him, other than the fact that he's the Lord of the West and that bastard's half brother. Making it a point to ask him about it when she woke up, she let the darkness consume her and take her back into the land of dreams, praying that she wouldn't have that nightmare again.

**The following morning**

Kagome opened her eyes, but shut them quickly when the sun's rays hit them. "Agh! Has the sun always been this bright?"

Her voice woke up Sesshomaru; he was instantly by her side. "You haven't gotten used to your eyes yet, it will take some time," He gently sat her up. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as I can be, I suppose." She said, her eyes still closed.

"I'll take you to a place where there is little light." He picked her up and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, ok," They walked for awhile and then stopped. She could smell steam and sulfur. "A hot spring." She stated.

"Correct, the thick steam provides shade from the sun's light," He opened the door and walked in, the door closing silently behind them. "You can open your eyes now," Kagome did as he said. She slowly opened her eyes; once they focused she looked up into his golden irises. "Better?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, much."

"Good," He smiled back, and then his expression became serious. "Kagome, you have been greatly wounded and your body is covered in bandages and dry blood," He paused to watch her reaction. She just looked down at herself, seeing her figure covered in red bandages. "Allow me to cleanse you, mate."

She looked back up at him and nodded. She didn't know why she just gave him permission; to her, it just felt right. She wanted him to clean her body, wanted him to touch her. He set her down on a large pillow and knelt down beside her. Their eyes stayed glued to one another as Sesshomaru's hand traveled to her wrist, the first of the many bandages on her person. He slowly unwrapped it, careful to not reopen any cuts that may have lingered on her body. He then went to her other arm and then her legs, repeating the same slow process.

Kagome squirmed and giggled a little when his claws gently grazed across her delicate skin, the sound was like soft bells to his ears. Last, he began to peel away the wrapping around her hips, torso, and chest; they were a much wider size than the ones around her arms and legs so it would take less time to unravel. Within seconds he had removed the last of her bandages, leaving her naked to his sight. He still couldn't see if she had any markings, the blood was too thick on her skin; she had bled out again after the nurses wrapped her wounds. He then stood up and began removing his own clothing. Kagome blushed and turned her head.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Shy are we?" He found that extremely cute. 'Our eyes never left each other as I unwrapped her bandages, she willingly allowed me to touch and reveal her body. She puts so much trust in me, not even knowing why, but at the same time feeling the intense need for me to be with her.' He finished undressing, pulling off his hakamas and knelt back beside her. "Kagome, have you noticed anything different?"

"Un," She nodded. "Last night, you said mate, you called _me _mate. You cared for me. You comforted me when I had that nightmare. You were warm and kind, not cold."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "You are only seeing my changes, you have failed to acknowledge your own," With that said he picked her up and walked into the water. "Look at your reflection."

Kagome looked down and gasped. What she saw was a beautiful demoness looking back at her. "W…what is this? Is that really me?" She touched her face.

"Yes, it is." Sesshomaru said his eyes suddenly down cast. Worry overcame him, he had to tell her that he was the one who changed her, but what if she hated him when he told her.

She could sense his turmoil and turned her head to look at him. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, I did this to you, I turned you into a demoness."

"What?"

"It was the only way, you would have died if I didn't give you my blood," He looked up at her. "It's understandable if you hate me for what I did."

Kagome smiled. "How could I be mad at you? You saved my life, I'm grateful," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Kagome," He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Un." She nodded her head.

Sesshomaru picked her up and walked into warm water. He held her close to his chest, supporting her full weight while he began pouring water over her body; he wanted to get all the blood off of her before washing her. He ran his hands across her arms, legs, back, and everywhere else. When he was done the water was tinted light red but soon ran clear with the running current of the hot spring. He then grabbed some lightly scented soap, lathered it in his hands, and once again ran his hands over her body, down her legs, up her arms, across her back and torso, and over her back side and chest. The warm water and his gentle caresses had lulled Kagome back to sleep. He had one more place to wash and then they would get out, he wasn't 'afraid' of touching her there, but he would prefer that she was awake. He lifted her out of the water and poured some more soap on his hand. He gently began lathering the soap in the dark hairs in between her legs. He then traveled lower to her womanhood and gently washed, careful not to injure her with his claws. She jumped slightly at the feeing causing him to brush against a very sensitive area, making her moan in surprise. Sesshomaru chuckled. "The fault is your own, mate." He lowered her back into the water washing all the soap from her body, when all the soap was gone, Sesshomaru could finally see her body to its fullest. He saw the markings he had been looking for. Dark sapphire blue markings adorned her form, her collar bone, wrist, waist, and ankles; her face was free of any makings. He picked her up and grabbed a large red towel, wrapping it around her figure. He then carried her to his room and laid her on the bed and covered her up so she would catch cold. He then got dressed, turned and started for the door, but a small voice stopped him.

"Don't go, stay, please?" He turned to find Kagome sitting up clutching the blanket to her chest.

"If you wish it, mate, I will stay with you." He said and walked back to the bed.

As he approached she asked. "How?"

"How what?"

"I don't understand how I am your mate, we are little more than acquaintances."

"As you know, for me to save you I had to turn you into a demoness," Kagome nodded her head. "What I didn't tell you was the method in which I used to do it."

"And the method?"

"I gave you my blood."

"Your blood, it works that way, just like that?"

"Yes, a demon can turn his intended into a demoness so that they will stay with each other forever. There are both good and bad consequences to doing this. Yes the two will always be together but, the attraction between them becomes almost obsessive, they cannot be apart for more than a day before they get seriously sick or in most cases die. Because of such a strong attraction, it is also a weakness; if other demons find out about it, killing the male would be child's play."

"Then why did you…knowing all of this?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't know, I was informed of this information last night after you received my blood, I had questions that only you could answer, I couldn't allow you to die."

Kagome looked down. "Then this was all a mistake, you never intended to mate me?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Mate, I would be lying if I said that wasn't true, but I am glad that this happened, be it to my knowledge or mistake," He scooted over to her and held her face in his hands, making her look at him. "I have never hated you for what you were, I held and still hold great respect for you, you were the first human to never fear me, to stand up to me and in that I found comfort. So don't think that I don't want you just because of how this happened."

"You do want me as your mate?"

He smiled. "Yes Kagome, very much."

Kagome threw her arms around his neck. "Me too, after seeing you for the first time, I couldn't help but compare you to Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled at the mention of the half-breeds name. "The more I compared the more I saw his faults, and you…you were perfection, you are everything I have ever desired in a male and more. I quickly forgot my feelings for Inuyasha, and slowly fell in love with you. I was going to tell you how I felt when had completed the jewel, but I never got the chance, you had already disappeared."

"I'm here now and you were finally able to tell me," Kagome nodded and buried her face in his chest. Sesshomaru smiled but then turned serious. "So tell me this: why did that bastard hurt you?" Kagome tensed. "That was what your dream last night was about, correct, you were reliving the hell he put you through?" She nodded. "I know it hurts Kagome, but you have to tell me."

Her voice was quivering and she shook her head. "I'm scared," She whispered. "If I tell, it feels like he'll come back and do it again. If he finds me, I'm sure he'll do it again." She was shaking.

"Mate, as long as I live, he will never lay a finger on you ever again, I will protect you with my life. He won't hurt you again, I promise."

She looked up into his eyes. "He won't, you promise?"

"Yes mate," He kissed her on her forehead and stood up. "I'll help you put your clothes on and then you can tell me everything."

Kagome looked at him, pleading to him to not make her tell him, but she knew she would have to. "Un." She said quietly. Sesshomaru left the room and returned moments later with a thick sleeping kimono. It was getting cold and he didn't want her getting sick. He held the gown behind her so she could slip her arms through and tied it. "I can dress myself; you don't have to do it for me." Her stubbornness was coming back.

"Don't be silly, you can't even stand let alone walk by yourself, you are going to need my help with bathing and dressing for at least a month. Your legs are still paralyzed from the attack." Kagome looked down at her legs, she tried to move them but couldn't, 'He's right.' She thought.

"Now, it's time to tell me Kagome, what happened, I need to know everything."

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "It started three months ago, right after Naraku was defeated. I was going home for a few days and Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou where going back to the demon slayer village for some rest. Inuyasha and Kikyou were left alone."

_**~FLASHBACK/NIGHTMARE~**_

"_You got three days wench," Inuyasha hissed._

"_Yeah, whatever," Kagome climbed on the lip of the well._

"_I mean it wench, in three days I better see your ass back here, early."_

"_Get over yourself Inuyasha, I'm tired of your tough guy attitude, and I'm not going to stay here and listen to you belittle me." With that said she jumped into the well, leaving Inuyasha seething in anger._

(AN: This is for the readers' information as it is impossible for Kagome to have heard this.)

"_That bitch." He clenched his fist._

"_We don't need her anymore Inuyasha." Said Kikyou coldly._

_He smirked. "Yeah, you're right; it's time to get rid of her._

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_Pain, misery, and death," He smiled darkly. "In the worst way, I need you to make something for me."_

"_And that would be?"_

"_The Miko chain."_

_Kikyou's eyes grew slightly. "Even I wouldn't go that far Inuyasha, the Miko chains are only forged for dark priestesses, I'm not sure if it would have an effect on one as pure as Kagome."_

"_Feh, don't worry about it, it will work, all you have to do is modify it a little."_

"_How?"_

"_The Miko Chain is made with a special cloth and blood." Inuyasha started._

"_Correct."_

"_Instead of blood, use water." _

_Realization hit Kikyou. "I understand now, the blood for a dark priestess represents all the wrong doings they have done, but for one who has committed no sin, a soul as pure as the flowing water…its perfect."She smiled._

_Inuyasha laughed. "When will you be able to complete it?"_

"_By tomorrow night, I just so happen to have the needed cloth on my person, and there is a river near by, I can start right now."_

"_Great, Kagome won't know what the hell hit her."_

_**~END FLASHBACK/NIGHTMEAR~**_

"I returned three days later and met up with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Sango and the others hadn't returned yet, they had told me that they would be gone for a week. Everything that day went as well as any other, nothing different or out of the ordinary. We stopped and made camp for the night, I cooked, Inuyasha ate, and Kikyou collecting dead souls, everything was fine. I was bored and I didn't want to watch those two make out with each other," Kagome shivered in disgust at the thought. "So I went to sleep early. When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't move. I remember feeling so weak and drained, my Miko powers were sealed," Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was panicking so I called for him, when he saw me he had a big smile on his face…"

_**~FLASHBACK/NIGHTMEAR~**_

_Inuyasha laughed darkly. "What's the matter Kagome, you look so freaked out?"_

"_What's going on, why can't I move my body?"_

"_You should still be able to move your head, take a look at your wrist." Inuyasha pointed._

_She looked down and gasped. "It…wha?" There were black chain link designs around her wrist and ankles. Kagome's eyes went wide, she knew exactly what this was, she had read about it in a scroll she came across when she was in her time. What she read shook her to her very soul. There were stories about how tainted Mikos' would kill countless people in the quest for power, and in retaliation a pure hearted Miko would forge a special seal to stop them. But, needless to say it backfired, when the dark Miko was captured, she was tortured and ultimately ripped apart, Kagome agreed that the dark Miko did deserve punishment for her actions, but the dark Miko was completely powerless and unable to move, and her powers sealed, it was to much. "A…a…Miko Chain." Kagome's voice was quivering._

"_Ah, so you know 'bout this, huh? Good saves me the trouble of explaining from the beginning."_

"_Were did you get this?" Kagome asked now glaring at Inuyasha._

"_I made it." Kikyou said emotionlessly._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Ah, the question I was waiting for," said Inuyasha. "It's very simple Kagome, you're not needed anymore, the jewel is completed, you did your part so you can disappear now."_

"_Disappear, what are you talking about, you can't possibly be planning to…?" Kagome didn't want to finish that sentence. _

"_You catch on quick, but I won't let you have an easy death. You are going to be my little punching bag for a while and when I tire of you," he shrugged. "I'll kill you, simple as that," He laughed. "Kikyou will have her soul back and we will go on like nothing ever happened."_

"_Think about this, what is the reason for all of this, so she can have her soul, a person who is already dead? What sense does this make, you bastard?!"_

_Inuyasha swiftly kicked Kagome in the ribs. "Shut up you bitch," he walked up to her and yanked her up by her hair to look at him. "You are my property, my possession, you are not to speak unless spoken to, understand?!" He slammed her head back to the ground. "Answer me bitch!"_

_Kagome looked up at him slowly, blood dripping down her head. "Go to hell."_

"_Ladies first." He snapped back._

_**~END FLASHBACK/NIGHTMEAR~**_

"We never met up with the others again; we never stayed in the same place for more than a couple of hours. For the next couple of months I was beaten and forced to walk all day without any rest, the only time I slept is when I was beaten into unconsciousness, and even that never lasted long. The Miko chain kept me from moving so I could do nothing to defend myself; they were only weakened when I was given enough food and water to barely keep me alive." Kagome looked down into her lap.

'That explains how malnourished she was when I found her.' She was still very weak from malnutrition, but his blood had helped some with that, she wasn't as pale. Sesshomaru's blood was boiling, he had enough, he didn't want to hear anymore right now. He stood up and moved to pick her up. "That's enough for now, we'll continue this later, come; let's get you something to eat," He was now more aware of how much she was underweight; he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from growling furiously and scaring his mate. He then left the room, mate in hand and headed to the dinning area. "I must warn you mate, there are three females that have taken a strong liking to you."

Kagome looked up at him in confusion, "Here?"

"Yes, they were the ones to care for you when you arrived here."

"Really? I must thank them for their help."

"Later, now you must eat, you need your strength to heal, besides, I believe they will be looking for you, they have wanted to see you."

"Wow, I don't even know them, why do they have such an attachment to me?"

"They saw the condition you were in and how you tried your hardest to fight against the immense pain. I believe your strength to fight something so horrific touched them, they admire you, they were cheering you on to pull through," He said as they arrived at the dinning room. "But enough of that," he said as he sat her in a cushioned chair and sat next to her. A servant came out just moments later, bowed her head, and asked what her Lord and Lady would have to eat. "The usual for me, and bring my mate some fruits, vegetables, and raw meat, she needs to regain her strength."

"Yes my Lord." She turned and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the food.

"Why raw meat? That doesn't seem to appealing to the palate." Although she said that, she couldn't stop her mouth from watering at the thought.

"If you were still human it wouldn't, but because of your recent transformation into a Youkai, I believe it would taste very succulent to you now. Raw meat is full of vitamins that are essential to an Inu Youkai diet; it will help get you back on your feet faster."

"So you're going to make me eat it?" Kagome whined. "I can't see how that would be appetizing to me."

Sesshomaru nodded as the servant reentered the dinning room with their trays of food, set them down and then returned to the kitchen. "You may say that now but your stomach has a mind of its own." Sesshomaru chuckled when he heard Kagome's stomach growl.

She blushed and looked down. "I…I'll give it a try, I guess," She looked at the small chunks of the bloody meat; she then picked up her fork and stabbed a piece. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Sesshomaru watched her as she closed her eyes and took a bite. He chuckled when her eyes flew open in shock and went for another piece. "Well, how is it?"

"I…It's delicious, it doesn't have the copper taste of blood at all."

"I'm glad to hear it mate, but don't eat too much, you have been denied nutrition for so long, introducing it back in your system to fast can cause more harm than good."

"Alright," She said as she ate a piece of fruit. When they were done they headed outside. Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to relax and he thought that the garden would be the perfect place; it always seemed to calm Rin down when she was upset. As the garden came into view Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow, it's beautiful," Her eyes met with every kind and color of flower imaginable. "Sesshomaru, this is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you may like it," He walked over to a towering cherry blossom tree and gently set her down on the conveniently placed cushion on the soft ground. "I brought you here so you can relax and heal yourself."

"That was sweet, will you stay with me?" She looked at him with begging eyes.

Sesshomaru saw this and sighed. "I couldn't deny you even if I wanted to mate, I will stay with you."

Kagome smiled as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. Kagome was about to say something but was interrupted by high pitched excited squeals, making her cover her sensitive ears with her hands. "What was that?"

"It seems that they have finally found you." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"You don't mean…?"Kagome turned her head to see three women rushing toward them.

"I do, prepare yourself."

The three women stopped short when they saw their lord. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru," said Kaede as they all bowed. "We, uh, wanted…" she trailed off, not knowing how to phrase their request.

"I know what you came for, if my mate is up to it, you may ask her your questions."

They smiled widely and looked hopefully at Kagome. She looked at them and smiled. "It's fine with me."

The girls cheered and sat down. "Allow me to start with our names, my Lady. My name is Kaede, the head nurse. This is Miyuki and Sai, my assistants." She said, gesturing towards them as she said their names.

Kagome smiled and said a quiet hello to the three, making them giggle and Sesshomaru raise a brow. She didn't know why she was so shy all of sudden.

"She's so cute!" Exclaimed Miyuki.

"Adorable!" Said Sai.

"Hey you two, knock it off, you can't say that especially not in front of the Lord and Lady."

Kagome laughed, watching the three. "You guys are funny, don't worry, I don't take offence at what they said," She said looking at Kaede's worried face. "I find it rather flattering, and good for a giggle of two."

Kaede sighed and looked up at the kind woman. "Be that as it may my Lady, it is still unacceptable."

Kagome looked at her confused. "Well I suppose in a way that is true, but no one seems to be bothered with it but you, not even Sesshomaru. There is no need to be so serious; we are only talking, right?"

Kaede looked at her Lord. "But…"

Sesshomaru interrupted her. "My mate is correct Kaede, you are merely talking you can relax and ask your questions."

"Yes, my Lord." Kaede sighed in defeat.

"Well, since we got that all straitened out, I guess I'll start; we are the nurses' that helped you when our Lord brought you to the palace." Miyuki spoke up.

"But I am sure he told you this," Sai said. At Kagome's nod she continued. "After the transformation we were dismissed and Lord Sesshomaru took out place looking after you."

"We wanted to make sure you were truly alright, so we waited impatiently for you to awaken."

"We were all amazed that you have improved so much after suffering from those wounds, we are truly relieved to find you alive and well." Kaede finished.

"But you don't even know me." Kagome said confused.

"There is something special about you, something that we all found appealing." Said Miyuki.

"We are nurses' so we naturally like our patients, we have always had the urge to help the wounded, but with you…" Sai started.

"If we lost you, something would always be missing, you were not meant to die on that bed, so through your transformation, all the pain you had suffered prier and the pain you were going through then, we cheered you on, we believed you were going to pull through, even when your body was ready to give up." Kaede finished.

"And you made it!" Miyuki and Sai cheered.

Kagome looked at them and smiled. She slowly moved out of Sesshomaru's lap and moved closer to the three women. "I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, without you or Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be here." She gave a small bow, when she rose there were tears in her eyes.

"My Lady, there is no need to thank us, it was our pleasure." Kaede said as she bowed, the other two following suit.

Sesshomaru then pulled Kagome back into his lap and held her to him. "They are right, we are all happy that you are ok." Kagome cuddled into his chest.

"If you will excuse us, we will be leaving," Kaede said as she and the other two rose. "We hope to talk with you again in the near future, my Lady."

"Of course." Kagome smiled brightly. The nurses' smiled and went back into the palace. When they were gone Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. "Where is Rin? I haven't seen her today."

"Rin is playing in another garden being supervised by Jakken, she wanted to see you, but I told her that she will see you tomorrow. You need time to heal and relax and you can't do that with an energetic little girl running around."

"I guess I see your point," Kagome looked down into her lap. "Before I do relax, I'm ready to tell you the rest of what happened."

"You don't need to force yourself, mate, you can tell me at a later time."

"No, there really isn't much else to tell you."

"Very well, but you may stop when you wish."

Kagome nodded her head and took a deep breath. "What I told you before was basically what happened day in and day out, nothing changed, until a day before you found me," Kagome gripped her kimono. "I was in so much pain, I wanted to cry, scream, anything to get rid of the pain, but I didn't, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing how much pain they put me through, of how much it hurt me. Later that day, Inuyasha came up to me and grabbed my hair and…"

_**~FLASHBACK/NIGHTMEAR~**_

"_Your time is up bitch, you bore me," Inuyasha said throwing her back down to the ground. "Really Kagome, you're so boring that beating you is loosing its thrill, I don't get any crying, not even a scream, if you're going to be like that then there really isn't a reason to keep you around any longer." Inuyasha flexed his claws._

_Kagome looked up at him with hate in her eyes. 'I guess this is it, I'm pissed that I couldn't do anything to stop him from doing this.'_

"_Don't worry; this won't be quick." With that said he raised his clawed hand and brought it down on her back, ripping into her soft flesh._

_Kagome couldn't hold back her cry of pain; this was far more painful than anything they had done to her these past mouths. "Ahhhhh!!" She screamed as tears ran down her face._

"_This is what I had to do to get a reaction out of you?" Inuyasha laughed. "I should have thought of this earlier," He said watching he blood flow down her back. Kagome turned her head to him, her eyes glaring at him with all her hatred. "What's with that look bitch, should you be wasting your time glaring at me when you should be screaming?!" Inuyasha then used his claws and cut into her legs in a slow stabbing motion, making sure to prolong her pain as much as he could. Her screams only fueled his torture. _

_She couldn't do anything to stop him, she couldn't move because of the Miko chains, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't do anything but wait for the end, she was powerless. Her screams grew louder and bone chilling as she felt his claws start to rip away at the skin and muscle in the back of her legs. She tried with all her strength to pull away but she couldn't move. It felt like she was being eaten alive by rabid wolves. The pain was unbearable; she just wanted it to end. She wanted someone to help her, she wanted to die, she wanted to live, she wanted it all too just… "STOP!!" Someway, somehow, she was able to release a quick but powerful burst of her long since sealed power. It was enough to send Inuyasha flying into a tree, rendering him not unconscious but in a shocked daze, Kikyou ran to Inuyasha, and Kagome took this time to get away._

"_Inuyasha get up, she's getting away." Kikyou shook him._

_Coming out of his shock, he stood up and rubbed his head. "Damnit, how the fuck did she manage to do that?" He looked at Kikyou. "They were supposed to seal her powers completely."_

"_I don't know, this is the first time it's been done. But enough of that, go after her, she's getting away."_

_Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, with her legs all fucked up like that, how far could she possibly go? I want to have fun with her, let her think she got away and she's safe, then that's when she dies."_

_Although Kagome was in extreme pain, dragging what remained of her legs along; she was determined to get away from that crazy half breed and his walking clay pot. Her vision was beginning to blur, she had lost a lot of blood. "I can't pass out now…I have…to…" All she saw was black as she lost consciousness._

* * *

_How much time had passed since Kagome lost consciousness she didn't know, but she awoke to a chilling laughter, she slowly turned her head and saw that cursed half-breed and his clay bitch looking down at her with psychotic gins on their faces. "I gotta admit Kagome, you got a pretty good distance away before we found you, but it seems like you fell asleep on the job that's not good."_

_Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, she just didn't have anything left. "…"_

"_What no snappy comeback, Kagome? Man, you really are a bore. Well, it doesn't matter now," He pulled Tetsaiga from its sheath and it transformed into fang. "I've played around with you long enough, time to die."_

'_What is he thinking? Tetsaiga can't harm me; it's a sword that protects.' Kagome thought._

_Inuyasha smirked evilly. "Goodbye Kagome," He sung his sword yelling, "WIND SCAR!"_

_Kagome's eyes went wide in terror, and then, nothing…_

_**~END FLASHBACK/NIGHTMEAR~**_

"That's it, that's all I remember, the next time I woke up you were there." Kagome said shaking lightly.

Sesshomaru sat there next to her, he was growling menacingly and his eyes were completely red. **"That despicable half breed mutt, how dare he harm this Sesshomaru's mate. He will die by my hand." **A small delicate hand rested on top of his. He turned to see his mate with a sad smile on her face.

"No Sesshomaru, I will be the one to kill him. After sitting here and telling you about what happened, I feel better. I was terrified before, but now I can face him head on without fear holding me back." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mate, you do not need to force yourself, I will deal with the whelp." He said as he pulled her into his lap.

"No I want to, no…need to do this. I want to make him and that clay pot pay for what they did to me," She looked up into her mates eyes. "So Sesshomaru, will you train me in combat so I can make those bastards pay?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, he really didn't like the idea of her fighting when she didn't have to, he could fight for her, but if his mate needed to do this to prove the herself that she can conquer and defeat her ultimate fear then he would do what he could to help her achieve her goal. "Very well mate, I shall train you, and when I'm done with you, you will be able to defeat them with one finger."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru was surprised at first but then deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart they were breathing heavily from lack of air.

Sesshomaru then stood up with Kagome in his arms. "Once you have fully recovered from your injuries and are able to withstand strenuous exercise, and you are back to a healthy weight, we will start your training, but not before then, understood?"

"Yes." She said and rested her head on her mates' chest. She yawned tiredly and dozed off. 'This will be the best sleep I've gotten in a long while.'

Sesshomaru watched as his mate drifted off to sleep and walked to their bed chambers. When he arrived he laid his mate on the king sized futon and lay next to her. She curled up to him and slipped into a deeper sleep. He smiled faintly and covered her with a blanket. "Sleep well, my mate."

**AN: Well there it is, I hope you liked it, I decided that there will be about one or two more parts to this one-shot. I hope you will read them as well. Until then.**

**GH89**


End file.
